In the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), which is a project aiming to standardize a mobile communication system, the specifications of Multimedia Broadcast Multicast Service (MBMS), as a technique for realizing multicast/broadcast transmission, have been laid down.
In the MBMS, a plurality of cells utilize a special subframe called a Multicast-Broadcast Single-Frequency Network (MBSFN) subframe, and a plurality of cells belonging to an identical MBSFN area transmit identical multicast/broadcast data. A user terminal receives the multicast/broadcast data transmitted from the plurality of cells.
In the MBMS, in addition to the MBSFN subframe being used for the MBMS, it is difficult to dynamically change the MBSFN subframe, and thus, a radio resource may not be effectively used.
Meanwhile, in order to realize a multicast transmission while increasing the utilization efficiency of the radio resource, single-cell point-to-multipoint (SCPTM) transmission has been discussed. Unlike the MBMS to which multicast/broadcast transmission per MBSFN is applied area, multicast transmission per cell is applied to the SCPTM. Further, in the SCPTM transmission, a case is assumed where a physical downlink shared channel (PDSCH) is used to transmit multicast data to a plurality of user terminals belonging to a group.